


Quirky Smile

by pandorasv13



Category: K-pop, MBLAQ
Genre: Break Up, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Music, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasv13/pseuds/pandorasv13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheondoong gave him a quirky little smile that could’ve taken anyone’s breath away. “We weren’t similar enough, I guess? Shouldn’t you be happy, hyung? You and everyone else wanted me to give up, so I’m giving up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quirky Smile

 

 _Let's fall in love_  
Why shouldn't we fall in love?  
Our hearts are made of it  
Let's take a chance  
Why be afraid of it—

 

Cheondoong shut off the radio, giving it a look as if it had personally offended him. Tossing the remote to the side, he rolled over on the couch and gazed at the black screen of his television. If he turned it on, what would he see?

The phone buzzed and he leaned over the ledge, picking it up.

There was a picture of Dara on the touch screen. Cheondoong pressed the green button, allowing her voice to spill through a speaker. “What are you up to tonight?” she asked, sounding rather happy.

“Listening to music,” he mumbled, smiling.

“If that’s all you’re doing, then you should go clubbing with your friends! You probably haven’t danced in a long time, so why don’t you go out with them? I’m sure they would love to spend time with you.”

He laughed quietly, “I dance every day. What are you talking about?”

“You dance for school! That’s not dancing for fun and there’s a huge difference!” his sister insisted. “Now go get dressed. I already called Joon for you. He said he’ll get lots of people to come play with you guys, so get a life, dongsaeng!”

Rolling his wrist, he studied his splayed fingers, turning them this way and that to see the different reflections of light on them. “But I don’t want to,” Cheondoong stated absently, “if they come by, then I just won’t go.”

“Why are you being so difficult?” Dara sighed. “Please just listen to your noona and go out for once. Ever since that whole mess with—”

“—that’s a taboo subject, noona,” Cheondoong cut off with a yawn, “You shouldn’t play that card or else I might really disobey you.”

A frustrated noise came through the phone, but then Dara said, “Just go out with your friends. Don’t give them a hard time, okay? Be social and cute like I know you can be.”

Cheondoong closed his upraised hand into a fist, closing his eyes for a moment. “Alright. Good night, noona.”

“Good night,” she answered, ending the call.

Sitting up, he looked around the tiny apartment living room. There was a light on in his roommate’s bedroom. When had he gotten home? Cheondoong stood up, shuffling over to the doorway and leaning in, “Welcome home,” he greeted.

Mir looked up from his comic book. “Thanks. Are you going out? I heard you on the phone with your sister.”

“Mm,” he shrugged, “I guess so. She was really adamant about it.” Cheondoong flashed a momentary grin, “She even sent Joonie-hyung on me. There’s no way I can get away.”

“Well, have fun then,” Mir chuckled, flipping a page in his book, “you haven’t had any fun in a long time, so this better be great.”

Simply smiling, he turned and walked back towards his own room to change out of his pajamas. It was already ten at night. The last thing Cheondoong really wanted to do was go out with his friends for a night of probably drinking and grinding.

 

_“You know that I don’t like it when you go out with them,” he sighed._

_“But we have fun when we go out. You can come with us, too,” Cheondoong argued lightly, pulling his shirt over his head so he could put on a sleeker, tighter black one._

_The other man grimaced and grabbed Cheondoong’s wrist, stopping him from getting the accessories spread out on the bed. “If you want to get into that school, shouldn’t you be studying and practicing your dancing? And you know that I’m not talking about simply clubbing. All that you’re doing is dry-humping strangers.”_

_“It’s a little more than dry-humping,” Cheondoong laughed, not in the least perturbed by the temperamental behavior of his lover. “If you came out with me once in a while, maybe you would see what’s so great about this kind of stuff. Don’t you ever want to get away from classical music?”_

_The handsome man leaned forward, eyes steady with the younger one, “Never,” he uttered._

_Cheondoong heaved a sigh. “How did you ever fall in love with someone crazy like me?” he teased, trying not to take his lover too seriously._

_“I ask myself that every day,” he said, sounding a little too solemn._

The smell of the dance floor was strong with perfume and sweat. Cheondoong pushed his way through it, hips and legs aching from all of the groping hands. He couldn’t recall being so miserable in the past. Had this sort of stuff really been considered fun at one point? Shaking his head, Cheondoong got to the back exit, thrusting himself out into the cold night air.

“Damn…,” he coughed, trying to get away from the scents and strobe lights.

Glancing down the alley, he saw a large city screen displaying a young pianist. There were lights framing the advertisement and beneath it was a date and time. Cheondoong gazed at it, long and hard, not wanting to look away.

And then soon enough, he found himself walking towards it, reading the words over and over again. _Last night…tickets sold out…genius pianist…_

Cheondoong didn’t realize what he was doing until he was halfway into a cab, headed towards the concert hall. Before he could fully enter the car though, someone’s arm latching onto his wrist, jolting him out of whatever daze he had been in. Joon was breathing hard, eyes wide with panic. “Where are you going?” he demanded.

“I…,” Cheondoong trailed off, eyes rising up to the lit up poster, “…I just wanted to see him.”

“Cheondoong…,” Joon sighed, “you can’t do that. It’s already too late. You’re just going to embarrass yourself by going to see him.”

His mouth pressed into a tight line. “But…this is what I want. I want to see him. Please let me see him?”

Joon stared at his friend for a long moment, only forcing out an answer when the cab driver honked his horn impatiently. “C’mon, scoot over. I’ll go with you.” He waited until Cheondoong was all the way inside the car before climbing in and shutting the door.

They rode in silence for a while, neither one apparently knowing what to say.

Cheondoong was staring out the window, seemingly calm even though he had been so willful earlier. His friend continuously glanced at him, a wary light in those dark eyes. Joon finally gave in and slid closer to Cheondoong, nudging him. “What’s so special about this guy? He was a control freak and he left you. Why are you still chasing after him?”

“It’s nothing,” he muttered, brushing off the question.

“It’s not ‘nothing’,” Joon groaned, forcing the boy around to look at him. “Just let him go already. There are plenty of people out there who would love to be with you.”

Cheondoong eyed him curiously, smirking faintly when he saw a blush forming on his friend’s face. He could hear the hinting undertones, but didn’t mind it. “We’re here already,” he remarked, climbing out of the car before it even came to a complete stop.

Biting back an aggravated sigh, Joon scrambled out after Cheondoong, catching his arm once again. They stuttered to a halt just outside of the nearly empty music hall. There were only staff members leaving then and Joon sighed with relief. “See? It’s not even worth it. You’ve already been like this for three months. Just let him go already.”

“Seungho.”

Joon blinked, eyes lifting up to see a handsome, messy haired young man climbing down the front steps with a woman on his arm. The couple was muttering and smiling to one another, but that wasn’t what Cheondoong’s eyes focused on. It was the ring on the woman’s finger that made him freeze.

Silently, Joon pulled his friend out of the way, shielding him before Seungho could see anything. The man passed by, eyes locking with Joon’s.

Seungho stopped, standing only a few feet away from the pair. The woman peered around him in wonder, eyes narrowing with puzzlement. “What’s going on?” she asked her fiancé, tugging on his arm.

“I don’t know why you’re here, but it’s really a waste, don’t you think?” Seungho murmured, knowing very well that Cheondoong could hear him. “I’ll be getting married in a few days. I hope you understand.”

Joon tried to hold his friend back, but then Cheondoong was turning around, tears trickling down his face. There was flatness to his features though, a sort of beautiful mask that refused to budge against all odds. “…Do you want me to tell you congratulations?” he asked softly.

“I would be happy if you did,” he stated, avoiding that penetrating stare. Seungho couldn’t deal with it, but it had only become worse upon seeing those tears. Cheondoong didn’t cry. He wasn’t one of those people.

“Then congratulations, hyung,” he bowed his head slightly, rigidly turning away, “Goodbye.”

Joon watched Seungho watching Cheondoong walk away, and wondered why life was like that. How could people never think to look around to see that there are other people yearning after them, wanting to love them…unable to love them?

 

_“Where are you?!” Cheondoong cried into the phone, fingers clutching hair. He walked around in fast circles in his living room, heart pounding painfully. “Where did you go? I haven’t heard from you at all!”_

_The voice mailbox cut off._

_He pulled the phone away from his ear, eyes glaring confused, angry holes into the device. A moment later, the screen flashed at a returned call. Fumbling with it, Cheondoong brought it up, catching his breath when he heard Seungho speaking._

_“I left. Get it? Don’t call anymore. Don’t come see me. I don’t want you around.”_

_Cheondoong was quiet, fisted hand loosening. “Why didn’t you wait to say goodbye?” he asked in a small voice._

_The call was ended, leaving Cheondoong with a sharp beeping in his ear._

“You’re really letting it end like that?”

“He left me hanging last time. I just wanted to tell him goodbye,” he answered, climbing the stairs of his apartment complex. Joon was right behind him, appearing worried, but above all else confused.

“What is wrong with you guys?” the latter asked, sounding frustrated.

Cheondoong gave him a quirky little smile that could’ve taken anyone’s breath away. “We weren’t similar enough, I guess? Shouldn’t you be happy, hyung? You and everyone else wanted me to give up, so I’m giving up.”

“I said that before seeing Seungho!” Joon argued, stopping Cheondoong from opening the door to the apartment. “He still cares about you. There has to be a reason why he left you so suddenly. Haven’t you—”

“—please just stop.” Cheondoong saw his friend stutter to a halt. Shaking his head, the younger man pushed Joon’s hand away, “You don’t need to say anything else. This is enough. Good night.”

The door shut and clicked.

Joon stared at it, hands slowly closing into fists. “It’s not enough.” And then he turned around, running down the stairs back into the streets.

 

***

 

“What are you doing here?” Seungho hissed, looking around before quickly slipping out of the hotel room and closing the door.

Joon caught his breath, chest rising and falling from adrenaline and sprinting. “You…,” he coughed a bit, glowering at the older male, “why are you looking at Cheondoong like that when you’re the one who left him?”

“I’m not looking at him in any weird way,” Seungho answered steadily, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall. He didn’t even know why he was humoring this man, but there he was, listening to Joon’s accusations. “So just go home. I’m sure Cheondoong didn’t want you to come here.”

“He didn’t say I couldn’t,” the male stated, “Besides, I want to know what’s wrong with you. I know I’m just one of his friends, but can’t you at least tell me why you did that to him? He’s been a mess since you left him all those months ago.”

“Cheondoong? A mess? I doubt it.” Seungho almost laughed at the statement, but then the humor faded from his expression when he saw anger flash in Joon’s eyes.

“I still don’t understand how you’re worth the time.” Jaw clenching, he backed up and raked fingers through his hair. “I’m so stupid. I don’t know why I came here tonight. This is ridiculous. You’re a fucking bastard,” Joon growled.

“If that’s all you wanted to say, leave,” Seungho nodded towards the elevators.

The younger male’s mouth curled up, eyes filled with incredulity. “…I must’ve been high or something when I decided to chase after you. Instead of trying to get you and Cheondoong on good terms again, I should’ve been doing what I wanted to do this whole time.” He took a step towards Seungho, the space shrinking to almost nothing, “I’ll make him forget all about you. Fuck you. Fuck your ugly fiancée. Fuck whatever shitty relationship you had with Cheondoong. He’s never going to look at you like that again. I’ll make him turn around and see me.”

There was a tense moment before Joon tore away, stalking towards the elevators.

 

_“I can make your life wonderful, Seungho.”_

_He looked up from his music sheets, gaze focusing on the well dressed woman leaning over his grand piano. “My life is already fine.”_

_“That’s not true,” she clicked her tongue, smiling like a predator. “I can get you all the backing you want for your career. All you have to do is join your family with mine.”_

_Seungho smiled and chuckled. “That sounds nice and all, but I’m fine with what I have. My family has already come to terms with my lifestyle choices, so please understand when I decline.”_

_“Is this because of that little boy toy of yours?”_

_He stiffened, heart beat increasing._

_She laughed high and sharp. “It really is then? Are you really going to bury yourself by staying with a nothing like him?”_

_“Why are you so bent on this?” Seungho retorted, standing up to leave._

_Her arms wound around him, pulling him to a halt. “Because I know that you can’t be fulfilled with that kid. He’s too immature for someone like you. Even if you are loyal to him, you can’t really be thinking that someday the two of you can get married. Really, that’s just pathetic,” she whispered in his ear, smirking. “I can give you financial security. Our families already get along. We’ve known each other for a while now…I mean, what are you hesitating for?”_

“Don’t…”

Joon stopped, glancing back at the man staring at him. “What?”

“Don’t…take him away,” Seungho said softly, uneasily. The knot in his stomach loosened, though the wires in his brain were whirring with life.

“How can you say that when you’re the one who left him?” he bit back. With a disgusted look, he turned and kept walking, “Stop being so spoiled. You can’t think that he’s just going to be alone forever. He’s not something you throw away. Cheondoong has a personality and a life and people who would gladly want him.” Joon waved rigidly, back facing the older male as he entered the elevator.

 

***

 

It was sunny in the afternoon. The windows were open and Cheondoong perched on the windowsill. There was a kitten in his arms, purring softly as it nuzzled into its owner’s body. Cheondoong rubbed the spot between its ears, absently.

There were laughing children running around outside, their voice drifting up to the second story. Warm light spilled across the paved streets, dying things soft orange and vibrant yellow. It felt like there was supposed to be rain and aching and pain everywhere, but there wasn’t. Maybe he had finally grown up?

Cheondoong’s fingers twitched at the thought.

Suddenly, the kitten leaped out of his arms, flying through the open window. His eyes widened in panic and he jerked forward, trying to catch the animal. “D-Dadoong!” he called, stumbling and leaning over the edge to see the kitten curled up in a pair of strong arms. A strange expression crossed Cheondoong face.

“Dadoong looks healthy,” Seungho remarked, looking up at the beautiful boy resting against the window edge.

“You think so?” Cheondoong responded, leaning his head against one propped up arm. His black hair was slightly mussed from the breeze, allowing that clear white face to glow under the sun. He bit his bottom lip, hesitating only for a second. “…You got married today?”  His eyes trailed over the rumpled black suit the man was wearing.

Seungho shrugged slightly. “I would be on my honeymoon if I had gotten married.”

“Then what are you doing here?” Cheondoong prompted.

“Are you dating Joon already?” Seungho asked.

A cheeky smile crossed the boy’s face, making the man on the street frown. “Probably.”

“Break up with him or else I’m not giving you your cat back.”

Cheondoong laughed, grinning and pushing himself further out the window. “That’s so weird!”

Dadoong meowed, apparently agreeing with its owner. Seungho hushed the pet, fingers running over the soft fur. “I’ve never said goodbye to you.”

“Do you want to?” the boy murmured, voice carrying.

Seungho shook his head. “…I don’t want you to forget about me.”

“I won’t forget about you if you kidnapped my cat.”

The older male made an annoyed sound. “You know what I mean.”

Cheondoong chuckled, arms dangling out the window, eyes sweet like chocolate. On the street, Seungho felt his legs wobbled the slightest bit, only then realizing how long it had been since he saw that smile. It was almost too perfect in a painfully embarrassing way.

“I was just kidding,” Cheondoong began, lips parted softly, “…Joonie-hyung never made a move on me.”

A blush worked its way up Seungho’s face. _That asshole…_ “So what do you want to do now?” he called up, wincing slightly at the sunlight that caught his eye.

The boy smiled casually. “I don’t know.”

Seungho muffled a sigh before saying, “Come live with me, then.”

“That’s really bold of you,” Cheondoong drawled, “we haven’t even gone on a date.”

“Then let’s go on a date,” the older male groaned, laughing when he heard the boy’s gentle, amused voice. Seungho smiled faintly, “Go on a date with me.”

Cheondoong paused, and then nodded his head slowly. “…Are you going to leave again?” he asked softly.

The air seemed to calm when those words dropped. Seungho took a deep breath. “You know, I tried getting married, but somehow I ended up trying to get you back instead. I don’t think I’m able to leave…not after this.”

“Hmm…”

“You don’t believe me?”

Cheondoong just laughed, pulling away from the window. “What time are you picking me up?”

“7 o’clock,” Seungho responded.

“Okay, I’ll see you then,” the boy answered. Cheondoong glanced at his kitten that was still resting in the other male’s arms, “So long as you have Dadoong, you can’t leave me ever again,” he stated nonchalantly.

Seungho peered down at the adorable ball of fluff. _I wouldn’t leave even without the cat…_

 


End file.
